


Coming Out

by hirasava



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Хаус сталкивается с определенными трудностями, когда пытается выиграть пари у Уилсона.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703408) by [lary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary). 



Хаусу давно уже было известно, какая Уилсон хитрожопая сволочь. И все же устроить пари из огласки их отношений было очень коварной затеей. Хаус действительно не видел смысла посвящать кого-то в их личную жизнь, но при этом точно не собирался позволить Уилсону выиграть.

Хаус зашел в конференц-зал и бросил на стул свой рюкзак. Форман тут же стал вводить его в курс дела.

— Женщина двадцать четыре года, страдает головокружениями, обмороками и почечной недостаточностью…

— Плевать мне на пациента. Я слишком влюблен, — прервал его Хаус.

— … и диплопией*, — закончил Форман, даже не подняв головы от истории болезни.

Кэмерон больше заинтересовалась его заявлением. С лицом раненого животного, она спросила:

— В кого?

Хаус с блаженным и мечтательным выражением откинулся в кресле. Пожалуй, это обещало быть веселым.

 — О, в кого-то по-настоящему особенного. С прекрасными карими глазами и реально шикарной задницей.

Чейз, кажется, наконец-то решил проявить интерес.

 — И кто она?

Форман оставался таким же брюзгой, как и обычно.

 — Наша пациентка — та женщина из двести шестой палаты, — постоянно кричит от ужаса, потому что ей кажется, будто по ней ползают муравьи.

Хаус проигнорировал его.

 — Красивый ротик и длинные ноги… — он практически видел, как Кэмерон с Чейзом ломали головы, пытаясь угадать, кто это.

Форман разочаровывал все больше.

 — Хаус, вы уже рассказали о последней проститутке, которую наняли, и мы можем уже вернуться к делу?

— Это не шлюха. Ну, в профессиональном смысле. Что же касается натуры…

— Кто-то из больницы? — спросил Чейз.

Хаус многозначительно поднял бровь.

 — Конечно, мы занимаемся этим в больнице.

— И вы действительно любите ее? — прошептала Кэмерон.

Да, не стоило ходить с ней на свидание.

— И «да» и «нет».

— Да? — слава богу, Чейз и Кэмерон имели симпатичные мордашки, иначе их синхронная глупость заставила бы Хауса уволить обоих.

— Да, я люблю Уилсона, но в последний раз, когда я проверял, он не был женщиной. Однако, теперь, когда вы упомянули об этом, многое становится ясным. Его любовь к прихорашиванию у зеркала и сушка волос феном… Вероятно, мне стоит еще раз проверить.

— Ладно, я уверен, что вы с Уилсоном влюбленная гей-парочка, — вздохнул Форман. — А теперь, когда мы это определили, может, сосредоточимся на выяснении того, что, черт возьми, вызывает у нашей пациентки отказ почек?  
Чейз закатил глаза, а Кэмерон разочарованно и слишком глубоко вздохнула.  
Интересно.

***

Хаус ворвался в кабинет Уилсона, сияя самодовольной улыбкой.

— Отлично, я сделал это. Гони пятьдесят баксов.

Уилсон удивленно поднял брови.

— Правда? Ты сообщил своей команде? И как они восприняли?

— Форману насрать, Чейз верит, что ты женщина, а Кэмерон вздохнула с облегчением.

— Что… — Уилсон на долю секунды смутился. — Погоди, ты ведь сделал это не так, как нужно.

— Конечно, я все сделал правильно!

— Они не поверили тебе.

— Ну… нет.

Уилсон выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Ну ладно, я снова откроюсь. Но тогда будешь торчать мне сотню, — Хаус драматично закатил глаза, а потом вышел.

***

Хаус решил, что пора испытать кого-то, кто иногда демонстрировал себя на ступеньку выше отметки «полный идиот». Поэтому направился в сторону кабинета Кадди, по дороге сцепившись с медсестрой Мэннинг, которая поджидала его у дверей клиники.

Кадди игнорировала его целых пять минут, прежде чем сдалась.

— Чего тебе, Хаус?

— Я пришел требовать повышения зарплаты, поскольку снабжаю твою главную звезду онкологического отделения регулярным сексом.

В ответ Кадди раздраженно вздохнула.

— Ты должна мне долю от программы «Неравнодушный Доктор».

— Хаус, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое.

— Между прочим, чудо-мальчик показывает сейчас гораздо более высокие результаты, поскольку не переживает развод каждую неделю. Хотя расходы на смазку, как выяснилось, не хило возросли.

Кадди закатила глаза, а потом перешла в наступление.

 — Хаус, я занята. Если ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем злить меня, можешь направить свою энергию на работу в клинике.

Хаус выскочил из кабинета с рекордной скоростью.

***

— Пятьдесят баксов, — протянул руку Уилсон.

— Это ты должен заплатить мне, — отпарировал Хаус и стащил из тарелки Уилсона картошку. — Я признался. И вообще-то, не единожды.

— Не считается, раз получатели этой информации не верят, что это правда.

— Вряд ли меня можно обвинить в том, что дебилы, с которыми я работаю, не в состоянии сложить два и два, — пожаловался Хаус. Но порадовался короткой улыбке, тронувшей губы Уилсона.

— О, уверен, ты сделал все возможное, — саркастически ответил Уилсон.

— Просто я не столь убедителен, как некоторые.

Уилсон самодовольно посмотрел на Хауса.

 — Думаешь, я собираюсь помочь тебе выиграть пари у меня же?

— Хм, — Хаус крякнул, вырвал мороженое из рук Уилсона и захромал прочь.

***

Поскольку они c Уилсоном были вместе, Хаус придумал, чем заняться во время дежурства в клинике. Решение оказалось даже лучше, чем сон или игра в геймбоя. Как только Уилсон вошел в кабинет, он запер дверь и, жадно целуя, прижал его к стене.

— Пора бы уже привыкнуть к тому, что твои вызовы для «срочной консультации», на самом деле не являются жизненно важными, — сказал Уилсон, когда смог перевести дух.

— Чем-то недоволен? — ухмыльнулся Хаус, и провел губами по шее Уилсона.   
— Кроме того, я нуждаюсь в срочной медицинской помощи. У меня вот тут очень ноет, — он переместил руку Уилсона на свою эрекцию.

— Ну что ж, раз я здесь… — он умело обхватил член Хауса и сжал именно так, как нужно было.

Пейджер Хауса запиликал.

— Может, глянешь, что там? — спросил Уилсон. — Вдруг это важно.

— Не смей останавливаться, — жестко сказал Хаус и бросил свой пейджер в пустой ящик, стоявший в углу. — Мой пациент помрет позже. Как и твои детишки с раком.

Скорее всего, именно возбуждение Уилсона спасло Хауса от любых возражений. Его щеки пылали, и он нетерпеливо поцеловал любовника. Тот потащил его к кушетке.

— Иди сюда и трахни меня, — тяжело дыша, проворчал он и лег на спину.

Уилсон с еще большим энтузиазмом поцеловал его. В ящике стола, как и всегда, нашлись смазка и образцы презервативов. Хаус нетерпеливо торопил его, не позволив растянуть подготовку.

— Ну, давай уже.

— Кому-то сильно не терпится, — съязвил Уилсон.Сарказм прозвучал бы убедительнее, если бы не тихий стон, который вырвался у него, когда он толкнулся в Хауса.

— Ох-х, блять, — Хаус почувствовал, как член Уилсона вошел точно под прямым углом. –Кадди — гений, раз так точно определила нужную высоту для этих кушеток.

— Прямо сейчас я бы предпочел не говорить о Кадди, — тяжело дыша, предложил Уилсон.

— Хочешь, расскажу тебе о том, как я действительно хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул? — прошептал Хаус, следя за тем, как от этих слов глаза Уилсона потемнели от желания. — Как сильно я жажду ощутить твой член внутри себя. Как не терпится, чтобы ты взял меня прямо сейчас — жестко и прекрасно.

Уилсон увеличил темп.

— Ох, Боже, Хаус, — выдохнул он. — Я сейчас кончу.

Хаус сжал рукой собственный член, быстро надрачивая его. Он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза.

 — Ах-х, Господи, — простонал он, когда волны наслаждения настигли его. Он на мгновение замер, а потом почувствовал, что Уилсон бросил ему какие-то салфетки.

— Спасибо. Можешь подать мне телефон, а? — Хаус набрал номер своего кабинета.

— Где вы? — немедленно ответил Чейз. — Мы уже полчаса шлем вам сообщения на пейджер.

— Я был слишком занят, позволяя Уилсону трахать меня, — Хаус краем глаза следил за ухмылявшимся любовником, который в данный момент застегивал штаны.

— Ну да, конечно, — раздраженно бросил Форман. — У пациентки открылось сильное кровотечение из носа.

— И что, по-твоему, я могу тут поделать? Я только что использовал все свои салфетки, вытирая сперму.

 — Хаус, чем бы вы там на самом деле не занимались, это может подождать. Помогите нам выяснить, почему она не реагирует на лечение, — настаивал Чейз.

— Серьезно, Уилсону страшно обидно, когда вы воспринимаете его, как вещь.  
Уилсон закатил глаза и отвернулся.

—  _Ташыте_ уже сюда свою задницу, — акцент Чейза всегда усугублялся при общении с Хаусом.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Уилсон все равно уже тут кончил.

***

— У Шарлотты поднялась температура. Ей понадобится…

Кэмерон прервала Кадди, которая, словно фурия, ворвалась в конференц-зал.

— Хаус, ты же не думаешь, будто я одобрю ампутацию ноги твоей пациентке?! С ней все в порядке!

Кэмерон испуганно посмотрела на босса.

— Вы хотите отрезать ей ногу? Зачем?

Хаус вздохнул.

— Конечно, никто не собирается отсекать совершенно здоровые конечности. 

— Боже, ну и тупицы. Хаус постучал тростью в стену, отделявшую его кабинет от офиса Уилсона. — Милый, ты мне нужен!

— У нас сейчас нет времени на ваши игры, — гневно возразил Форман.

— Это не рак, — воскликнул Чейз.

— Прикинь! Даже ты знаешь это.

— Тогда зачем нам здесь Уилсон? — спросил Чейз, как только онколог вошел в кабинет.

Уилсон поразился направленным на него взглядам.

— И почему мне кажется, что это не срочная консультация?

Хаус заткнул его поцелуем. Уилсон отстранился и покраснел, когда Хаус схватил его за задницу.

— Хаус! — рявкнула Кадди. Она, подбоченившись, смотрела на него. — Какого черта ты делаешь?

— Выражаю свою любовь. Ты не можешь остановить меня, закон Нью-Джерси запрещает дискриминацию по признаку сексуальной ориентации.

Судя по выражению лиц, Чейз и Кэмерон все еще сражались с замешательством. Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз они делали это молча. Кадди кипела от досады.

— Раз тебе не нужна консультация, я ухожу, — сказал Уилсон.

— Но я был так уверен, что ты окажешься убедительнее меня, — разочарованно протянул Хаус.

Уилсон покачал головой, прежде чем отправиться в дверь.

«Самодовольный ублюдок», — подумал Хаус, подавляя усмешку.

Артериальное давление Формана достигало роковой отметки.

— Мы можем вернуться к пациенту?

— Обыщите квартиру на наличие токсинов, — сказал Хаус и похромал за Уилсоном.

— Думаете, между ними действительно что-то есть? — услышал он обиженный голос Кэмерон. — Хаус, наверное, хотел…

— Ох, умоляю, — остановила ее Кадди. — Если бы у Хауса были отношения со всеми, кого он сексуально домогался, сейчас он владел бы гаремом. Так, а теперь я хочу, чтобы вы пошли и сделали свою работу, прежде чем я решу закрыть это бесполезное отделение.

***

— Вот, — Хаус вечером вошел в кабинет Уилсона и бросил в него пятидесятидолларовой банкнотой.

— Сдаешься? — подняв бровь, спросил Уилсон.

— Да, да, ты победил. А теперь прекрати злорадствовать.

— Я не…

— Неважно. Пациентка спасена, так что день прошел не совсем впустую.

Хаус открыл дверь и вышел на балкон.

Уилсон быстро последовал за ним. Они облокотились на перила, стоя бок о бок.

— Что с ней?

— Хроническая глупость. Накачалась магнием.

— Как это произошло? — спросил Уилсон. Хаус краем глаза следил за ним. Тот выглядел весьма недурно.

— Она забыла рассказать нам о своем двадцатипятикилометровом пробеге. И как нормальная жертва булимии, она нашла магний-индуцированную тошноту слишком практичной, чтобы сообщить о ней врачам. Почечную недостаточность вызвали более серьезные последствия магния. Кровотечение было от дефицита витамина К, который, как ни странно, оказался результатом голодания.

Уилсон что-то невнятно пробормотал, и Хаус повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Разве ты не должен праздновать? В конце концов, ты не каждый день выигрываешь пари у моей гениальности.

— Тебя не беспокоит это?

— Твой выигрыш? Конечно беспокоит, но тебе-то какое дело?

Уилсон вздохнул.

 — Я знаю, обычно тебя не волнует, что думают люди, но меня весьма удручает тот факт, что мой лучший друг рассказывает всем о своих любовных отношениях со мной, но ему абсолютно никто не верит.

— Форман, может, и поверил бы. Трудно сказать, он такой пофигист.

— Хаус… — устало произнес Уилсон и посмотрел на горизонт.

— Эй, — успокаивающе окликнул его Хаус. Он услышал, как открылись жалюзи, но лишь потому, что ожидал этого. Он не знал, кто из тех, кому он написал, стояли там, но даже Чейз был в состоянии следовать простым инструкциям, написанным на доске.

Не оглядываясь, Хаус поднял руку и ласково провел пальцами по щеке Уилсона, а потом и по его волосам. Тот подался навстречу его ладони и коротко улыбнулся. Хаус притянул его к себе и мягко поцеловал.

Спустя какое-то время, они разорвали поцелуй. Улыбка Уилсона теперь сияла и в его глазах.

— Я люблю тебя, Хаус, — сказал он и наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать его.

— Секундочку, — остановил его тот и обернулся. — Эй, детишки! — проревел он. 

Уилсон повернулся и уставился на окна кабинета. Там замерли Чейз с Кэмерон. Их лица украшало одинаковое выражения шока, кроме того, рты у них оказались распахнуты. Форман смотрел на них широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ха, я ошибся, — заявил Хаус, почесав подбородок. — Даже у Формана веселая реакция. Жаль, что Кадди не ответила на вызов.

Уилсон удивленно рассмеялся. Хаус ответил довольным смешком. Он постучал по стеклу, заставив Кэмерон подпрыгнуть.

— А теперь снова закройте шторы, потому что все, что будет дальше не для детских глаз.

Кэмерон покраснела и быстро опустила жалюзи. Казалось, она, наконец, поверила Хаусу, и решила, что наверняка не желает увидеть чего-то большего.

Уилсон продолжал хохотать — счастливо и расслабленно — так, как только Хаус мог заставить его смеяться. Хаус, наблюдавший за ним, ощутил стеснение в груди.   
Когда Уилсон посмотрел на него, он по-настоящему улыбнулся и очень тихо сказал:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Уилсон.


End file.
